Lockjaw
|płeć = 15px Samiec |wiek = |status = Żywy |przynależność = Królewska Rodzina Nieludzi |rodzina = |pseudo = Głupi sierściuch Krowo-pies Pies teleportujący |debiut = „Nadchodzą Nieludzie” |seria = }}Lockjaw – nieludzki pies Rodziny Królewskiej Nieludzi, posiadający zdolność do teleportacji. Jest towarzyszem i przyjacielem Crystal, księżniczki Attilanu. W trakcie zamachu Maximusa, Lockjaw przeniósł członków Rodziny Królewskiej na Ziemię, jednak, gdy wrócił do pałacu królewskiego po Crystal, został uśpiony. Crystal zdołała uciec wraz z Lockjawem na błękitną planetę, gdzie pies został potrącony przez Dave'a quadem. Dzięki pomocy byłej dziewczyny chłopaka, Audrey, pies zaczął szybko wracać do zdrowia i ostatecznie pomógł Rodzinie Królewskiej wrócić na Księżyc, by odbić Attilan z rąk Maximusa oraz ewakuować część populacji z podupadającego miasta. Biografia Wczesne życie Terrigeneza W pewnym momencie swojego życia, Lockjaw przeszedł przez proces terrigenezy i zyskał zdolność do teleportowania siebie i innych osób, które nawiązują z nim kontakt fizyczny. Zwierzak Rodziny Królewskiej Po terrigenezie, Lockjaw został psem Królewskiej Rodziny Nieludzi i głównym środkiem transportu jej członków. W przeciągu kilku lat służenia Rodzinie Nieludzi, Crystal przejęła pełną opiekę nad Lockjawem i między nimi szybko wytworzyła się silna więź. thumb|Lockjaw przenosi Crystal na ceremonię terrigenezy Gdy na Ziemi wybuchła epidemia Nieludzi, Black Bolt rozkazał Tritonowi udać się na powierzchnię planety i przyprowadzić nowych pobratymców do miasta Attilan. Lockjaw przeteleportował Tritona na Hawaje na wyspę Oahu, jednak nigdy po niego nie wrócił, ze względu na jego prawdopodobną śmierć z rąk żołnierzy. Pewnego dnia, Lockjaw przebywał na dziedzińcu w Attilanie, gdy został zawołany przez Crystal. Gdy podbiegł do towarzyszki, dziewczyna otrzymała wiadomość od Medusy o ceremonii terrigenezy, na którą była spóźniona. Poprosiła Lockjawa, by przeniósł ją do sali, w której odbywał się proces. Gdy oboje znaleźli się już w pałacu, Crystal dołączyła do Rodziny w uroczystości, a Lockjaw udał się do pokoju dziewczyny. thumb|left|Lockjaw teleportuje Gorgona na Ziemię Później, gdy na jaw wyszło, że Triton może być martwy, albo znajduje się w niebezpieczeństwie, Black Bolt postanowił wysłać Gorgona na Ziemię, by ocalić członka Rodziny. Crystal rozkazała Lockjawowi przenieść Gorgona w dokładnie to samo miejsce, gdzie przeteleportował wcześniej Tritona. Pies zabrał mężczyznę na wyspę Oahu po czym wrócił na Księżyc do Attilanu . Zamach Maximusa thumb|Lockjaw transportuje Medusę do reszty Królewskiej Rodziny Gdy Maximus rozpoczął zamach stanu, Karnak udał się do pokoju Crystal, by ostrzec dziewczynę o niebezpieczeństwie. W tym czasie Crystal relaksowała się, słuchając muzyki, a Lockjaw spał obok. Kiedy Karnak wszedł do pokoju, jego obecność od razu wyczuł Lockjaw. Mężczyzna powiedział Crystal o zamachu Maximusa i stwierdził, że dla bezpieczeństwa muszą udać się na Ziemię. Crystal nie chciała opuścić Attilanu bez uprzedniego udzielenia pomocy reszcie Rodziny, dlatego kazała psu przenieść Karnaka do miejsca, w którym przebywał Gorgon. Mężczyzna próbował uciec Lockjawowi, jednak na marne i został przeteleportowany na Hawaje. Następnie, Crystal wraz z Lockjawem natknęła się na Medusę, która straciła swoje włosy, źródło jej mocy. Zrozpaczona królowa Nieludzi stwierdziła, że muszą uratować Black Bolta. Crystal przytaknęła i rozkazała swojemu psiemu towarzyszowi, by przeniósł Medusę do reszty członków Rodziny, a następnie wrócił po króla. thumb|left|Lockjaw ratuje Black Bolta Gdy Lockjaw przetransportował Medusę na Hawaje, wrócił do Attilanu w samą porę, by ocalić Black Bolta przed Maximusem i żołnierzami straży królewskiej. Pies przeniósł króla Nieludzi wprost na ulice Honolulu, gdzie po nieumyślnym spowodowaniu drobnego wypadku samochodowego i w przestraszony przez trąbiące auta, wrócił na Księżyc. Kiedy pojawił się w pokoju ciszy, zastał Crystal, Maximusa oraz grupę żołnierzy straży królewskiej, którzy czekali na jego przybycie. Jego towarzyszka próbowała wraz z nim uciec, jednak Lockjaw został szybko zneutralizowany i uśpiony . Ucieczka na Ziemię thumb|Crystal budzi Lockjawa ze śpiączki Maximus zamknął uśpionego Lockjawa w pokoju ciszy, podczas gdy Crystal uwięziona była w swoim apartamencie . Jednak, gdy księżniczka publicznie wyparła się Maximusa przed Radą Genetyczną, zdołała uciec przed strażą królewską i zamknąć się w pokoju ciszy, gdzie korzystając ze swoich mocy obudziła Lockjawa. Wspólnie przenieśli się na wyspę Oahu, gdzie przypadkowo człowiek imieniem Dave potrącił Lockjawa quadem . Mężczyzna natychmiast zabrał rannego psa oraz Crystal do swojej stodoły i wezwał swoją byłą dziewczynę Audrey, która jako weterynarz zbada rany zwierzęcia. Powrót do zdrowia left|thumb Pomimo zaskoczenia rozmiarem Lockjawa, Audrey zgodziła się pomóc i przebadała psa, po czym zdiagnozowała, iż jego rany nie są poważne i powinny zagoić się, jeśli zwierzę będzie dużo odpoczywało . Następnego dnia, kobieta ponownie przebadała psa i zauważyła, że rany w większości się zaleczyły, a Lockjaw czuje się znacznie lepiej, co skłoniło Crystal do poproszenia go o przeniesienie ich do Rodziny Królewskiej. Mimo że Audrey odradzała im to, Lockjaw przeteleportował Crystal i Dave'a na plażę. Niestety, na miejscu nie było nikogo z Królewskiej Rodziny, jednak ta sposobność pozwoliła księżniczce Attilanu poznać bliżej ludzkie zwyczaje i zaprzyjaźnić się z Dave'em, podczas gdy Lockjaw odpoczywał w cieniu . Spotkanie z Rodziną Wkrótce . Powrót do Attilanu Wkrótce . Ewakuacja Wkrótce . Umiejętności Moce Lockjaw jest nieludzkim psem, który osiągnął szczyt swojego genetycznego potencjału po przejściu przez proces terrigenezy, który obdarował go także nadzwyczajnymi umiejętnościami. thumb|Lockjaw teleportuje siebie i Black Bolta * Teleportacja – Główną umiejętnością Lockjawa jest zdolność do teleportowania siebie oraz innych osób, które nawiązują z nim kontakt fizyczny w dowolne miejsce. Swojej mocy używa przede wszystkim, by pomagać Rodzinie Królewskiej w przemieszczaniu się. Był w stanie przeteleportować się wraz z Crystal do królewskiego pałacu, a także przenieść Gorgona na Ziemię. Później przeteleportował pozostałych członków Rodziny z Attilanu do różnych części Hawajów. Gdy Lockjaw korzysta ze swoich mocy, symbol na jego czole zaczyna jarzyć się jasnym światłem, a jego ciało – a także ciało ewentualnego pasażera – zamienia się w obłok drobnych cząstek, które przemieszczają się z jednego miejsca w drugie, po czym przekształcają się z powrotem w pierwotną formę. Według Gorgona, teleportacja męczy Lockjawa, a gdy jest zmęczony, nie zawsze potrafi przenieść się w wyznaczone miejsce. * Zwiększona wytrzymałość – Lockjaw posiada nadludzką wytrzymałość, przez co jest odporny na większość obrażeń fizycznych. Był w stanie wytrzymać uderzenie quadem, który poruszał się z dużą prędkością, nie ponosząc większych i widocznych obrażeń. * Zwiększona inteligencja – Lockjaw dysponuje zwiększoną inteligencją, dzięki czemu jest w stanie rozumieć ludzki język. Potrafi wykonywać złożone zadania i polecenia, które wydaje mu Crystal. Zdolności * Znajomość języka migowego – Lockjaw jest w stanie rozumieć język migowy, którym posługuje się Black Bolt, przez co król Nieludzi z łatwością może wydawać mu rozkazy. Relacje Występy Ciekawostki * W komiksach Marvela, Lockjaw jest nieludzkim psem oraz członkiem Królewskiej Rodziny Nieludzi i głównym teleporterem grupy, którego łączy głęboka więź z królem Black Boltem oraz Crystal. Informacje zakulisowe * Roel Reiné stwierdził, że „''nikt nie zrobił jeszcze serialowej postaci całkowicie w CGI. Lockjaw jest pierwszy. To wielka odpowiedzialność dla nas wszystkich.”''Marvel's Inhumans Lockjaw Teleportation Power * Anson Mount stwierdził, że Lockjaw został zintegrowany z fabułą serialu, a jego rola nie ogranicza się do bycia jedynie elementem komicznym, który rozładowuje napięcie. Nazwał go także „głupkowatym pomagierem” głównych bohaterów''8 Things To Know About Marvel's Inhumans. * Scott Buck, showrunner serialu „Inhumans”, zapytany o sposób w jaki wyważył postać Lockjawa, który z łatwością mógłby skraść show, odpowiedział: „''To pies. Pomimo tego, że waży 2,000 funtów (910 kilogramów) i potrafi się teleportować to wciąż pies, dlatego jego historia jest dosyć prosta. Nie próbujemy udawać, że jest czymś więcej.”''Showrunner Scott Buck on Leaving ‘Iron Fist’ for ‘Inhumans’, a Potential Season 2, and More'' * Początkowe projekty Lockjawa zakładały, że będzie większy – „''rozmiarem przypominać miał Mini Coopera.”''‘Inhumans’ Set Visit: Paying a Visit to the City of Attilan Przypisy }} Linki zewnętrzne Zobacz też * Galeria Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Stworzenia Kategoria:Nieludzie Kategoria:Psy